


Something Unpredictable

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Meetings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how fights with strange ghosts usually go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
> I hope you had the time of your life

 

 

“Hey Danny,” Tucker yelled from where he was chipping his way free of a wayward ice blast. “You have another cousin you forgot to mention?”

The white-haired, frost- throwing ghost- make that the _other_ white-haired frost-throwing ghost- oh screw it, the dude with the staff was staring at Tucker, looking just as bewildered. “Well you’re kind of old to be seeing me…”

“I wasn’t aware there was an age limit on ghost-spotting.” Sam yanked Tucker out of the last of the ice.

“I’m not a ghost!” Staff boy snapped, then stopped and reconsidered. “Wait, maybe I kind of am.”

“How can you be kind of a- okay, no, never mind. I didn’t say that. Nobody heard that. Stop laughing, Sam.” Danny landed on the roof of the building, not far away from where the other ghost was crouched like some kind of bizarre gargoyle.  “Uh, you’re not a half-ghost are you?”

The other boy straightened and stared at him, flipping his staff to lean on it. “That’s a thing?”

“…No?” Danny attempted. Sam glared at him and he raised his hands defensively. “Okay, yes, I’m Danny Phantom. And uh… no, you know what, let’s stick with that.”

“So _you’re_ a half-ghost?” the other boy asked, shoving his hoodie back and revealing that his eyes, unshadowed by the hood, were just as blue as Danny Fenton’s.

“Well that’s freaky,” Tucker muttered, before Sam’s elbow jammed itself into his ribcage.

Danny looked around. Just them and the evidently-not-really-a-ghost he’d been fighting. “Yeah, but I’d kind of like to keep that quiet.”

“Yeah, that won’t be a problem. Like I said even you’re kind of old to see me.” He sat down on the chimney, legs swinging casually. “I’m Jack Frost.”

“These are my friends, Sam and- whoa, Jack Frost? You mean you’re _the_ Jack Frost?”

“How come it’s always _me_ that gets cut out of the introductions?” Tucker griped.

Jack looked a bit stunned, but happy. “Yeah, _the_ Jack Frost. I warrant a _the_ now? Awesome.”

“Awesome,” Danny echoed in agreement, then grinned. “You know, since you’re here, I’m kind of having trouble getting the hang of this freeze power…”

Jack Frost grinned back. “Oh, I think I can help you get some good practice in.”

“Is this the start of something awesome, or something terrible?” Tucker asked Sam in an undertone.

  
“Yes,” Sam answered, finding herself a safe vantage point. This should be good.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anything would shatter one's suspension of disbelief enough to see Jack, I imagine regularly fighting ghosts would do it.


End file.
